The Dark Dame
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: When things make the Dark Dame of Gotham feel useless, she decides to go to Bellwood, where Barbara, Felicity and Caitlin suspect many of the crooks rest and catch their breath. Gwevin, Brucelina,Olicity, Jaykris, Nightstar, Caitlin/Ronnie, Steggy,Tepper, Brutasha, Claura. M for language. R&R, please.DC Marvel crossover. TVverse, Full summary inside @HIATUS@


**_The Dark Dame_**

 ** _When things make the Dark Dame of Gotham feel useless, she decides to go to Bellwood, where Barbara, Felicity and Caitlin suspect many of the crooks rest and catch their breath. Without telling the heroes of their suspicions, Alex says that she needs to be useful again and settles in Bellwood and the heroes don't object since it is close to all of them. There, she meets the heroes called Ben Tennyson, his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto who's decided to come back, Rook the rookie Revvanahgander, and Kevin and Gwen who have come back for vacation. What will happen when the find the sweet green-eyed girl is actually a vigilante roaming the streets at night and making mob bosses cry? And what are her friends hiding under those pretty girls act? Stay tuned._**

 _Alex's POV_

I groaned and sat up. I glared at Cobblepot aka The Penguin, groveling at Batman and Robin's feet. I looked down and sighed in relief. I was kidnapped as I'm helpless without my friends Alex Wayne. I looked back as Penguin let out a cry of pain and fell, knocked out. Aw, man, my life _SUCKED_. First, this Arkham City thing happened. Few months later, this thing happens. 'That Pudgy. Little. Jackass!' I said kicking him with every word. 'Ooh, Sara was right you are meaner!' I froze at that. I closed my eyes and breathed out. 'That brat.' I acted. My dearest Sara Lance is gone. I hadn't told either of them. 'Wow, don't kill him in his sleep.' Bruce said. They wanted to calm me since I was _seriously_ pissed since I got freakin' trapped and the Dragon Lady, Carol Bartellion, called me a child. Child. 'I mean, I'm 16! I joined the AVENGERS when I was _14!_ I _DESERVE_ to be acknowledged as an ADULT!' I said, stamping my foot. Bruce spoke up from the dinner table. 'Alex, calm down…' 'Bruce Anthony Wayne, do _not_ interrupt me!' 'Alexandra Sofia Wayne, hush and eat dinner!' 'Alex, Are you still mad at me for last night?' Bruce asked. I jolted back to the present. 'What? No, no, it's fine.' I waved him off. He cleared his throat. 'Alex, are…are you feeling okay here at the Manor?' I took a deep breath. 'Yeah…why?' 'Well, I was thinking…. You could move somewhere, you know, get a change of scenery.' I grinned. It must have been hard for him to say that. 'Yeah, Bruce, I'd LOVE that!' I jumped up and paced the Batplane. 'But, where?' 'Central, Starling, New York? You'd be able to follow up on whatever you want.' I stopped. 'Yeah, actually, I was thinking, like National, Opal, Keystone, no, I need to go to Bellwood!' He stomped down on the brake and down I went. 'NO! There's no one to keep an eye on you there!' 'Excuse me? Bruce, I don't need a babysitter!' 'It's not a babysitter, it's just…' 'Just _what,_ Bruce? I can take care of myself, and you don't want to seem to accept that!' He scoffed. 'Well, forgive me for wanting my _LITTLE SISTER_ safe!' 'Oh, _come on!_ I rush into warzones and fight drug dealers and supervillains EVERY DAY!' I emphasized the last two words. 'So, you've ALWAYS had someone have your back!' 'Yeah! If I go to Bellwood, there's Kevin and Gwen and whatever team I get assigned to! And who knows, maybe they'll have me behind a desk! After all, I am a Magister.' 'And what about your vigilante life? Kevin's certainly not gonna be Sparrow anymore, is he?' 'Bruce, you did that ALL THE TIME….' 'I'm a man!' 'Say again?' I said, seething. 'I mean…..' 'Just 'cause you're male doesn't excuse you from a bullet!' 'I mean, I'm an adult!' 'DUDE!' 'Poor choice of words. Poor, poor choice.' 'It _really_ is!' 'Master Bruce, Miss Alexandra, please come inside for supper.' We turned to Alfred, who was standing in the doorway of the entrance with his usual grace. We went inside and ate silently, unnerving Tim and Barbara, who rubbed Tim's bicep to make him stop squirming from the glares Bruce and I sent each other. We used Tim as a messenger and after a few choice sentences (with a hella lot of profanities) we decided to meet face to face at my study, though Bruce wanted to meet at his.

 _Bruce's POV_

'Alex, I just want you to be safe. Sue me if I want my sister to enjoy her teenage life.' 'I don't need that, Bruce. What if I relocate to Bellwood? If any criminals go from here to there, I can take them down. If not, I'll be safe. And plus I can follow up on being a Magister.' She said, raising her eyebrows. ' _Please.'_ I smiled. 'Finedf. Why don't we pitch the idea to Alfred? Maybe you could take over our branch there.' I really did like the idea of her away from the drama. 'Will the Winx wanna come?' I asked. ' _Totally!_ ' She yelled out. I smirked. 'Maybe you can find a good guy to be your boyfriend.' I teased. 'Stella will definitely help.' She blushed red and slapped my arm. 'BRUCE!' I laughed. 'So... Can I buy a house for me and the girls?' 'Yes, honey. You can flaunt money however you want.' She never had fun with money like me. Always a good girl, not doing anything naughty, but considered a bad boy, I mean, girl. Expressions, Right? Hopefully, though, she would learn to enjoy herself. 'Check up on Mr. I have a job and I'm completely straight.' 'Sure, it _is_ a stretchy thing for _our_ Kevin to do.' She grinned. He would hate seeing her like this and make her a maybe normal teen. Maybe.

 _Next Morning, Wayne Manor_

'So, Ms. Alexandra, what's the big announcement?' Alfred asked as he served breakfast. 'Ya, Lexie! Whazzup?' Tim asked as he chucked down a glass of OJ. 'Don't do that again please.' I said. 'Okay, okay!' He said, blue pancakes full in his mouth. 'What is it? I'm late and curious!' Barbara said, impatiently. 'One of the perks of being your boss.' Alex winked. 'Only for a few more days, anyway.' 'What?!' Barbara yelled. 'Miss Alexandra!' 'Lexie?!' She smirked. 'Oops.' 'Bruce Anthony Wayne, tell me what's going on right now!' Barbara demanded. 'Alex has decided to relocate to Bellwood.' I said calmly. 'Wait, what? I SIMPLY WILL NOT let a young woman like Ms. Alexandra in an unfamiliar town, especially alone!' Alfred said. 'One, I'm taking the Winx with me. Two, I'm the Bat! No one would dare!' Alex countered. 'Yeah, no.' Tim said, crossing his arms. 'Three, Kevin's gonna be there!' Alex said. Alfred seemed to calm down. Tim took a deep breath. 'Only if you visit every other weekend. Easy enough?' He said. She grinned and nodded. The doorbell rang. 'I will get it.' Alfred said. 'Sure about that?' Alex said casually and took a bite of her pancake, which Alfred raised an eyebrow. 'Just check it out. She's worse than Riddle Boy sometimes.' Barbara said. A shout came from the door. 'Alex, you ready?' It was Alex's best friend, or at least one of them, Stella Solaria. 'Yes, just like I was 20 minutes ago!' I chuckled. 'Well, sorry for being through!' The miffed blonde marched through the doorway. 'Calm down, Stella!' Musa snickered as she came in. 'Hey, Bruce, Barbara, Bird Boy.' Bloom said as she walked in. 'Hey, how come you _always_ tease _me_?' Tim whined. 'Cause you're fun to tease. Barbara will hack into my phone and make it explode, Bruce ALWAYS bat- glares, so you're the ideal choice.' She reasoned. 'You'll have to admit that was funny.' Tecna said. 'Hello, Tim. Bruce, Barbara.' Flora said as she walked in. 'And that's why I like her.' Tim said. 'Ok, who wants to drop us off at the airport?' She asked. All of our hands raised. 'Unfortunately, I cannot leave the manor defenseless from Ms. Vale's incompetent badgering.' Alfred asked her and the girls to be really safe and not let our enemies know where they were. 'They always seem to find us, anyways.' Stella shrugged. 'Especially you, Ms. Alexandra. We can't have you battling Bane without anybody at your side.' Alfred said.

 _At the Airport, in front of the Wayne Jet_. Alex's POV

'Oh, be careful. Don't forget to check in with me before you go beating people up!' Barbara said. 'Girls, tell me about all Alex and Musa's dates so I can do a background check on them! Please?' She pleaded. 'Yeah….no.' I said and went to talk to Tim. Not before Stella mouthing 'Yes' with Bloom. 'Hey, Tim.' I said, inching towards the frowning fully grown boy wonder. 'Hey, Lexie.' 'Why the long face? That's our nightly occupation, you know?' He smirked. 'You sure you'll be fine? Any guy who ticks you off at school, tell us and we'll be right over to kick his butt.' He said, like the protective big brother he is. 'One, she can kick Slade's butt, so, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine against a couple of hormone induced teen boys.' Bruce said walking over. 'Two, Bruce will still come over and make them wet their pants.' Barbara said, laughing. 'She's right about that.' He said, crossing his arms. I couldn't resist smirking. 'I'm a big, bad bat, too. So, I don't need Daddy Bat to protect me.' I said, poking his chest with a mock wrinkled nose. 'Barbs, can I talk to you for a sec?' I said, beckoning her. 'I thought Bruce already gave her the talk.' Barbara snickered to Tim, before coming over to me. 'What's going on?' 'I have a confession. The girls are going to frequenting between the house and Alfea, so 30% of the time, I don't think they'll be there.' 'Okay, please tell me this is after six months so you have good friends.' 'Yes.' 'Thank God!' 'Anyway, I'll be frequenting between Central, Starling, I'm sorry, Star and Kevin's house, so I think I'll be fine….. ish.' She moved her hand like a scale going up and down. 'I can deal with that.' She nodded after a deep breath. I smiled and hugged me tightly. 'I'm gonna miss you, Barbs. Tease Tim for me, will you?' She smirked. 'Alex?' Bruce called. I walked over to him. 'Yes, elder brother?' I asked, like a little girl from the 16th century, who actually spoke respectfully about her bro. Which I did do. He gave me a Grodd hug. 'I want Bane.' I squeaked out. He smirked and let me down. 'Seriously, stay safe and stay away from boys.' He said solemnly. 'Inform me of any boyfriends, so I can threaten… I mean, inform him that I _and_ The Batman will be after his throat if he hurts you.' He said, screwing the nice brother who won't scare him anymore than the everyday criminal act. I acted angry and deflated with a smirk. 'You're worse than Tim.' 'I'm much worse.' I face palmed with a smile. 'I'm happy there's no overprotective big bros in Bellwood.' 'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Kevin will take care of that.' I sighed with exhaustion. 'You be careful, Bruce. You truly aren't the careful type, anyway. I _am_.' I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and saying the last line very slowly. He stared at me with a sour expression. 'Says you.' 'That's Felicity's line.' I said, pointing at him. 'Plus, I have every single man in my life to threaten my boyfriend, too, so you can calm down.' He had a stony expression. 'Yeah, yeah, I'll call you every time I have a date. Hmmm, maybe you can borrow a cat from Selina, and go all Godfather on them!' He deflated, irritated. 'Nice one.' 'Oh, I wasn't kidding.' I said, serious. He raised an eyebrow. 'Really, Brucie, I'm not kidding!' I said, using my nickname for him. Ever since I was young, I called him Brucie. Same with Richard, I called him Richie. Dick was just too... You know. Dickie. I called him both names. Dickie, Dick, Richard, Richie. Bruce was just Big Bad Bat, Papa Bat, Brucie, Bruce. Tim was Tim, Timmy, Timothy, Timbird. Jason was... Jaybird, Jay, Jace. I sighed inwardly, at the topic of my dead brother. And my dead friend came into view. Bruce noticed. 'Lexie? Honey? Are you okay?' I looked up at him. 'Promise you won't tell?' He nodded, his hands glued to my shoulders. 'Sara...' 'What about her? Did you lose to her? It's no big deal, you know...' 'No, she... She's dead, B. Sara is gone. And I can see images of her corpse in the foundry, day and night. Her, Jase, Mom, Dad...' I almost started to cry. 'Hey. We're gonna get through this. Together.' He gave me a reassuring smile. He only smiled with me. Not even Alfred, Only me. I nodded bravely. 'Now, get on the jet, amaze Bellwood, and take your mind off the completely screwed up things happening right now.' He said, hugging me tight. 'My lil' sis is all grown up.' He said, into my hair. He kissed my head. 'Promise you'll visit, or you're getting dragged back here.' He said totally serious. Knowing Bruce, I knew he would actually do it. 'Bye, Bruce and I'll come back. I promise.' I kissed his cheek and pulled my hands from his. I got up into the plane and waved as I took off. As the airport disappeared into the mist, a single tear slid down my cheek. Most teenagers want to get out of your house, but I need to be there, for my family. 'It's ok, Alex, we'll be visiting every other weekend. And, plus you'll have Kevin!' Flora tried to cheer me up. 'I know, Flo and it's exciting as hell!' I said, enthusiastically. No overprotective men hovering over me, no saviours before you could show your full potential, and no judgmental older guys. Yes! And my family was right. I could use a drama-less boyfriend, who isn't either an assassin or an Ice King. Yep. This was gonna be good.

Kevin's POV

I was sipping a smoothie when my phone vibrated. 'Who is it, Kevin?' Julie asked. I took my phone out. 'Alex?' I said, answering. 'Hey, Kev! Guess what? I'm moving to Bellwood for a few months!' I dropped my phone into my lap. 'Kevin? Kev? Honey, are you okay? Kevin!' 'Sorry, I dropped my phone. Are you kidding me, why?' I asked, holding my hand up to excuse myself and walking away. 'I... Got nothing. I'm feeling useless here in Gotham, getting saved by everyone.' 'Which means you need saving...' 'I don't need saving!' She interrupted. 'I'm 16, for god's sake! I've taken down Deathstroke! Bane! Deadpool! All of the big guys! Done and Done! Plus that's the official reason. All of the girls think this is where all the guys we fight against, rest. Ya know, catch their breath. And, now I can follow up on my Plumber career! Win, win!' 'True. So. When should I pick you up?' 'Um, now?' 'Seriously?! Ugh, fine I'll come.' 'Yes! Tell Gwen to come! Bye!' She hung up. 'She wants you to come, Gwen. Ben, Julie, be right back.' 'Who wants you to come?' 'My sister…' I said, nervously. 'YOU HAVE A SISTER?!' Ben yelled. 'Yep.' I said popping the p, like Alex used to. 'Bye, we'll talk about this when we get back!' Gwen said, pulling me to the car and pushing me into it.

 _15 Minutes Later, at the Airport_

We were waiting for the jet to land, next to the lot it was going to park in. The jet settled down and the door popped open. 'Kevin!' My sweet, yet scary sister pounced on me. 'Lexie!' 'Gwennie!' 'Allie!' 'Don't call me that!' She said, enthusiastically, still wrapped in Gwen's grip. 'Kevin! How are you?' Flora hugged me tightly. 'Awesome!' I said, bragging, and gesturing to myself. Flora rolled her eyes and started to help Gwen and Alex with the luggage. 'Levin!' Musa fist bumped me. 'Ethan!' Tecna one armed hugged me. 'That's my middle name.' 'Yes, but everyone used your last name and first name, so...' 'Great, I'm Ethan, everyone!' I yelled. Stella and Bloom laughed. 'Hi hi, Kevin!' Stella waved and kissed my cheek. 'Bye bye, Levin, if you're not gonna help us!' Bloom said, lugging Stella's makeup bag and dress designing kit. 'Sorry!' I said, running to get Stella's other luggage.

 _In the car_

'Oh, I'm a so tired!' Stella said, sinking into the seats. 'You're tired? We were the ones who carried _everything_.' Musa said, groaning. 'True.' Everybody agreed. 'Kevin, could you drop us off at home? I wanna sleep... All through the night!' Flora said. 'I wanna quench my thirst and/or hunger! Actually, I just don't wanna sleep.' Alex said, holding up her index finger. 'We wanna sleep.' Tecna said. Musa said 'Agreed.' Everyone nodded. 'Ok, I'll take you to meet the dweeb.' I said. 'Sure, why not?'

 _After dropping the annoyingly tired girls and lugging the luggage inside the house Bruce bought for them._

They had arrived at Burger Shack. 'I wanna go to Big Belly Burger.' Alex whined. 'The dweeb and his girlfriend are in there. After that, we can go wherever.' Kevin said. 'Dude, I was kidding, but I'm still going to Big Belly Burger.' She said, pointing accusingly with her eyebrows raised. I smirked and nodded. 'Kevin, you've been gone so long, I was gonna go search for you!' Ben said, his arm around Julie. 'Who's this, Kevin?' Julie asked. 'My sister. This is Julie Yammamoto and Ben Tennyson.' He said. 'Alex.' She said, smiling at them and shaking Julie's hand. 'So, no last name?' Ben asked jokingly. 'You don't know me?' Alex said, surprised, halting her move towards his hand. 'No, but you seem familiar.' 'Huh.' She said, shaking his hand and sitting down in the booth, while I took a seat in the chair and Gwen sat next to Alex. 'He's the Doofus.' Gwen said, gesturing to Ben. 'Ah, the one who loves Cap.' She said, nodding and gesturing towards him in understanding. 'Yes, I really like Captain America.' He nodded with an embarrassed smile. 'You do?' Julie asked, turning to him. 'You know, if you want I can set up a meet with Steve.' She said, putting her hand underneath her chin. 'How would….' He said, before he realized exactly who she was. 'You're the Sorceress! I mean Alex Wayne! You're amazing!' Ben totally fangirled over her. 'Well, I didn't know that you were MY fan, too.' She said with the fake smile that she would use with Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder. 'Oh, no that's the extent of my knowledge of you.' He said. 'That is insulting, yet satisfactory.' She said. 'Ok, were you serious about the Captain America thing?' He asked. She laughed. 'Yeah, sure, why not?' Alex Her phone vibrated. 'Excuse me, Hello? Yes, this is Alex Wayne. Wait, what? No, I don't know where Tony is. What's this about? Pepper. Where the hell is he? What do you mean they… Crap. They can't suspend him _again.'_ She closed her eyes, sighed and shook her head. 'I'll get him out.' She hung up and typed something else in. 'Hey, Principal Coulson, Pep wants me to get out the Tinman. The Human Laser? Seriously, _that's_ what we're calling him? Fine, run diagnostics and then let him go, please. That's it, I'm coming and kicking his arse if he calls me a kid anymore, that… that идиот!' She swore angrily. She hung up and stood. 'I've gotta go, Iron Man's getting his can kicked.' Gwen nodded earnestly and stepped out of her way. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow!' She waved and ran out.

 ** _A/N: So sorry for not writing or updating anything, I've been seriously swamped, planning out every single freakin' story, and writing out family trees and timelines and designing costumes, and feel free to throw digital fragile objects at my head. I'll update as much as possible, so sorry my lovelies._**

 ** _Love you much,_**

 ** _ManaditeQueenofMagic._**


End file.
